Cambio
by Lahuen
Summary: Despues de una horrible experiencia, Deidara necesita cambiar su situación pero algo se interpone en su camino haciendole las cosas más dificiles... *Completo*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Lemon, rape (al principio), Yaoi (boyxboy) si no les gusta mejor denle clic Atrás y bye, bye… para que luego no se estén quejando jeje

**Cambio**

- ¡Ahhh… Ahhh…! –corría desesperadamente por el bosque, sorteando arbustos y hierva en el camino, estaba asustado, desesperado, aturdido y desecho.

Huía presa del pánico en medio de una tormenta, llovía a mares, el viento soplaba terriblemente y estaba oscuro, la noche lo había sorprendido, lo único que alumbraba su camino eran algunos relámpagos reflejados en el cielo.

Su ropa estaba un poco rasgada al igual que su capa, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, el cansancio poco a poco lo dominaba, cayo un par de veces pero poco le importo y siguió su camino.

Sus ojos, o al menos el único visible desbordaba lagrimas llenas de rabia e impotencia, las bocas de sus manos sangraban y en su cuerpo había heridas, no muy graves pero dolorosas.

Su fuerza flaqueo y cayo de frente al piso, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, no podía más… logro incorporarse un poco para divisar el frente, las lágrimas seguían saliendo pero repentinamente, el llanto se convirtió en gritos de impotencia, rabia y frustración.

Estaba hecho un manojo de emociones, se sentía humillado, destrozado, avergonzado y utilizado… tal vez el era un asesino rango S buscado por doquier, pero tambien era un ser humano, capaz de sentir, de soñar, de disfrutar, de amar…

Hace poco había sido victima de una broma, una horrible y cruel broma que alguien pudiera soportar, había sido utilizado, lo habían humillado, le habían insultado y denigrado…

Había entregado el corazón y se lo habían arrancado, se había hecho ilusiones y se las borraron, pensó que por primera vez podría sentirse respetado en aquella organización y lo engañaron…

- ¡Malditos bastardos hijos de puta! –grito aporreando sus ya lastimadas manos- ¡Jodanse! ¡Jodanse todos! –cerro los ojos fuertemente e inclino su cabeza al suelo

_Hey Deidara…_

_¿Qué sucede Danna?_

_Hay algo que me gustaría decirte…_

- ¡Desgraciados! –volvió a gritar sin cambiar de posición- ¿Por qué? –susurro en llanto, necesitaba un cambio, necesitaba cambiar su situación y lo necesitaba ya.

Duro unos minutos en esa posición y solo levanto la mirada cuando sintió una presencia amenazante frente a el, en efecto, una sombra lo observaba fijamente a unos metros, no podía distinguir quién era y el recordar que no tenia su preciada arcilla con la cual defenderse lo alarmo.

Se levanto rápidamente y antes de poder decir o intentar algo para escapar, la sombra se movió con envidiable rapidez y le dio de lleno en el estomago haciéndole caer unos metros atrás.

- ¡Agh! –chillo de dolor, le faltaba el aire y se había hecho daño en la espalda- ¿Q-quién… eres…? –pregunto con dificultad y levantando la cabeza un poco

- ¡Hmp! –se burlo su agresor

- ¡¿Qué quién eres? carajo! –bramo intentando sentarse pero de poco le sirvió ya que lo habían tomado del cuello y estampado de nuevo contra el piso- ¡Ahh! –gimió de dolor al golpear su cabeza

- Mira nada mas ¿qué tenemos aquí?… -bufo- Es la puta de Akatsuki -rió

- ¡No me digas así mal nacido! –protesto el rubio tratando de zafarse sin éxito

- ¿Qué te pasa rubia, te has perdido? –en tono sacarron

- ¡Suéltame! –dijo enojado- ¡Suéltame si no quieres morir! –forcejeó aun más

- Lo haré… solo si me dices ¿dónde esta Itachi? –afilo los ojos

- … -Deidara se había quedado quieto- Tu eres… Uchiha Sasuke –dijo sorprendido

- Oh, ¿me conoces?… -rió- Si, soy yo… ahora, dime y tal vez te deje ir… -ejerció más presión sobre el delgado cuello del chico

- Ugh… -gimió

- ¿Eh? –hizo Sasuke al ver el estado en que se encontraba el rubio- Jajaja… ¿qué te paso rubia?, no me digas que te mal jodieron… pobre putita… -bufo enojando más a Deidara quien trato de golpearlo

- ¡Eres un…! -

- Hey… tranquilo… -lo tomo de la muñeca y lo trajo hacia si- No querrás que te suceda algo más, ¿o si? –lamió el cuello de Deidara

- ¡¿Q-qué estas haciendo? –dijo con repulsión

- Jejeje, como si no te gustara… conozco a los de tu tipo, conozco a las gatas como tu –lamió su mejilla y el rubio chillo- Mmmm, eres delicioso… vamos a jugar un poco y luego me dices donde esta el bastardo de mi hermano… ¿si? –en tono sacarron

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando? –cerro los ojos fuertemente

- De que te voy a joder, te voy a follar el culo tanto que no puedas ni sentarte y te aseguro que vas a terminar rogando por mas… -finalizo para empezar a besar su cuello

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Basta! –suplico entre llanto

Había logrado salvarse una vez, había logrado evadir tal situación y ahora nuevamente lo tenia encima, ¿Acaso no podía evitar tal cosa, era un capricho del destino que todo hombre que le conociera quisiera tomarlo a la fuerza? ¿Qué culpa tenia de haber desarrollado un cuerpo como el suyo?

¡¿Por qué había nacido siendo tan irresistible? Tenia que haber una forma de escapar, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que salvar su dignidad pero… ¿cómo?...

-Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

- ¡Suéltame! –grito tratando de patearlo- ¡Déjame ir! -lloriqueo

- Ya cállate, no sigas gritando… eres sexy, pero tu voz llega a cansar… -decía el Uchiha menor mientras caminaba

Había atado las manos y piernas del rubio y sin delicadeza alguna lo arrastraba por el mojado césped rumbo a lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva detrás de una pequeña cascada.

- ¡¿A dónde me llevas? –mirando con horror la entrada

- A un lugar donde nadie moleste… -dijo frente la entrada- Supongo que aquí estará bien… -dice volteándose para cargar al chico en brazos- Con el ruido del agua nadie oirá tus gemidos –lo miro de forma lujuriosa

- ¡No me toques! –chillaba Deidara moviendose para zafarse- ¡No… Ahhh! –emitió al golpear su cuerpo contra el piso de roca ya que Sasuke lo había soltado

- Jum, ya basta… si no quieres que te golpee –sonrió un tanto sádico

- Por favor… -suplico entre llanto al sentir como Sasuke pegaba su mojado cuerpo contra el suyo y abría su capa- No otra vez… -susurro llorando haciendo que Sasuke parara

- Entonces no me equivoque –se incorporo un poco- Ya estas usado… -rió

- No… -respondió con voz quebrada y Sasuke arqueo la ceja- No lograron hacerme nada… -dijo lastimeramente y Sasuke se aparto de el

- ¿De verdad?, Interesante… -Deidara lo miro confundido- Dime, ¿qué paso? –apoyo su cabeza en ambas manos y sonrió burlonamente

- ¿Qué? -

- Que me digas que te paso –volvió a sonreír

- … -se quedo callado y con la mirada hacia el suelo- Si lo hago… ¿me dejaras ir? –pregunto, era muy humillante pero no tenia otra opcion, estaba indefenso, vulnerable, como odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse de esa forma

- Si esta buena la historia… -arqueo sus cejas en forma burlona- Tal vez… -sonrió de forma prepotente

- … -Deidara lo miro con odio- Esta bien… -evito la mirada y el Uchiha solo sonrió y se acomodo en el piso para escuchar mejor

Flash back

Deidara estaba recostado en su cama, Pein les había dado el día libre ya que no había misiones por cumplir, estaba solo en su habitacion y en silencio, cosa rara en el. El silencio era insoportable y el no tener arcilla la con la cual hacer sus obras de arte lo irritaba, tal vez era hora de pedirle a Kakuzu dinero para conseguir mas pero, pensándolo bien, el silencio no era tan malo despues de todo.

Se había tomado el tiempo para reflexionar sobre los sentimientos que experimentaba hacia el que hoy en día consideraba su maestro. No era nuevo para el, llevaba casi dos meses sintiéndose así y es que ver a Sasori tal cual y era realmente lo ponía nervioso y ansioso.

Todo en el era perfecto, una obra de arte, esos cabellos rojos y un tanto alborotados que se mecían con la suave brisa, esos ojos color miel e inexpresivos que hacían que te perdieras en ellos, esa voz suave pero varonil que te hacia delirar… no podía negarlo, se sentía atraído por aquel hombre, aquel que lo había tomado bajo su cuidado desde hace tres años… su maestro, su Danna…

La imagen del pelirrojo pronto se le vino a la mente haciéndolo reaccionar y sentarse repentinamente, sacudió un poco su cabeza y ordeno sus ideas. Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie, estaba decidido, le confesaría a Sasori lo que por el sentía, no importaba si este no le correspondiera, necesitaba decirle y lo haría ya.

Suspiro profundamente para darse valor y camino hacia la puerta, coloco una mano sobre la perilla y antes de darle vuelta para abrir, una voz llamo desde el otro lado.

- Deidara… -dijo la voz, aquella que conocía muy bien y le encantaba, la de Sasori- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo tranquilamente y el rubio ni tardo ni perezoso abrió la puerta

- ¿Qué sucede Danna? –pregunto, que mejor oportunidad que esta, ya no tenia que salir a buscarlo, no importaba lo que pasara después, lo diría y ya

- Ay algo que necesito decirte –le dijo con aquel tono característico en el pero denotando cierto nerviosismo

- ¿Q-qué es Danna? –estaba nervioso, el actuaba raro

- Deidara… -dijo caminando hacia el y el rubio retrocedió unos pasos- No puedo mas… -lo tomo por el rostro

- ¿D-de qué esta hablando? –pregunto un poco asustado, no esperaba esa acción

- De que hace tiempo que siento esto por ti y ya no puedo seguir callando –el corazón de Deidara latía tan rápido como podía y sonrió inconscientemente

- Danna –susurro sonriendo, ¿esto era verdad? ¿el sentimiento era mutuo?

Sasori lo atrajo suave y delicadamente hacia el y beso sus labios, el beso fue lento pero pronto se convirtió en uno salvaje en el que ambos devoraban con hambre los labios del otro.

Sasori poso un dedo sobre los labios del rubio haciendo que este abriera más la boca e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad, pronto una guerra de lenguas se hizo presente en la que Sasori iba ganando, no le importo le encantaba la situación.

Sin dejar de besarlo, el pelirrojo lo tomo por la cintura y lo condujo hasta la cama, Deidara rompió el beso y se dejo caer sobre esta, respiraba agitadamente, su temperatura corporal aumentaba a niveles alarmantes pero placenteros y sus mejillas mostraban aquel tono rosa el cual excitaba más a Sasori.

El pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y puso su cuerpo sobre el de Deidara luego comenzó a besar su cuello mientras abría su capa y bajaba un poco el hombro de su camisa para besar su clavícula izquierda. Deidara cerró los ojos para disfrutar por completo.

- Ahhh… Danna… -gemía de placer y sin notar la mirada amenazante de Sasori

- Deidara… -susurro a su oreja- ¿Eres virgen? –pregunto seductoramente abriendo las piernas del menor y colocándose entre ellas

- Ahhh… si Danna… -dijo mas que excitado- Pero quiero… ahhh… que tu seas… ahhh… el primero… -se abrazo al cuello del pelirrojo y este sonrió complacido

- Ya veo… -se separo bruscamente de el lo que confundió a Deidara- Ya lo oyeron, es todo nuestro –dijo viendo hacia la puerta

- Ya era hora –dijo Hidan abriendo la puerta y entrando al cuarto seguido de Itachi y Pein- Si que es fácil tu puta –sonrió burlándose

- ¿Danna, qué es esto? –pregunto un poco asustado y sentándose en la cama

- ¿No que querías hacerlo? _Vamos a hacerlo_… -sonrió lascivamente

Deidara cayó en cuenta a que se refería, empujo a Sasori y rápidamente se puso de pie para tratar de correr hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento Itachi lo tomo por la muñeca deteniéndolo

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –trato de golpear al pelinegro- ¡Ayúdeme Danna! –pidió

- Ya cállate –dijo fríamente el pelirrojo y Deidara lo miro aterrado

- ¡Danna! ¡Danna, ¿por qué hace esto? –soltó lagrimas

- Jodida rubia, ¿no captas? De verdad que eres un estupido –se burlo Hidan- Líder-san… -volvió el rostro hacia el pelinaranja

- Ahhh… -suspiro Pein con fastidio- No iba a dejar que estos bastardos tocaran a mi Konan, así que hable con Sasori y accedió a que te follen a ti –sonrió sacarronamente- Eres lo mas cercano a una mujer aquí y sinceramente yo tambien tenia ganas –sonrió nuevamente

- ¿Eh? ¡No! –se movió violentamente contra el Uchiha- ¡No dejare que me toquen! –logro soltarse pero de poco sirvió ya que Sasori enrolló su cable en su cuello- ¡Agh! D-Danna –gimió llevando las manos hacia el cable tratando de quitárselo

Rápidamente Sasori lo estampo contra la pared, levantándolo unos centímetros al ras del suelo y sin soltarlo dejo que los demás empezaran con su diversión.

Cual buitres se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo del menor y trataron de desnudarle pero Deidara aun no estaba dispuesto a entregarse y hacia lo que podía para evitarlo.

- Apresúrense que yo tambien estoy esperando –dijo tranquilamente Sasori sin importarle las miradas y las lagrimas suplicantes de su pupilo

- ¡AHHHHHHH! –grito Deidara de dolor

- Ya esta puppet, ya puedes soltarlo –dijo Hidan, el había sacado unos shurikens y los había clavado en las manos del rubio y dejándolo en posición de crucificado

- ¡Carajo Hidan, el caso era poder utilizar sus manos, so idiota! –rezongo Itachi mientras la sangre salía en cantidades peligrosas de las manos del chico, manchando las paredes. Sasori soltó su cuello y se acerco a los otros para recibir su parte.

- Danna… -dijo lastimeramente- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?... yo pensé… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te amaba? –se burlo- Claro que no, no estoy tan loco como para enamorarme de alguien como tu… -dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo- Si fui amable contigo solo fue para ganarme tu confianza… solo quería tener tu cuerpo, aunque eres un hombre debo admitir que estas muy bueno –sonrió contra su mejilla

- Los tipos como tú solo sirven para ser las putas de quien sea… -dijo cruelmente el Uchiha mayor mientras trataba de soltar los pantalones del rubio

- Solo son una aventura y ya –dijo el peliblanco lamiendo su cuello

- La verdad, solo te traje aquí para ser nuestro juguete… -dijo Pein levantando su polera levemente

- No sirves para nada más –concluyo el pelirrojo rasgando la ropa del rubio para desnudarlo

Deidara se quedo callado y sin moverse, no podía mas con aquella situación, la rabia y la frustración dominaban su cuerpo poco a poco, se había enamorado, había demostrado sus sentimientos y habían jugado con el.

Sin aguantar un segundo más hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas y logro zafarse de los shurikens, fue doloroso pero no le importo, cegado por la ira logro golpear a cada uno de sus agresores para aturdirlos aunque sea un poco y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Salio de la cueva y corrió sin rumbo…

End Flash back

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

- Ay, pobrecita rubia… -se burlo Sasuke

- Ya te dije lo que paso, ahora déjame ir… -dijo enojado

- No -

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero dijiste que…! -

- Si, lo se… pero tambien dijiste que no lograron hacerte nada y eso quiere decir que aun eres virgen… -sonrió y el semblante del rubio cambio por uno de terror

- No… -susurro asustado

- Descuida, seré gentil con tu culo… -amenazo y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo

- ¡No, déjame! –trato de arrastrarse para apartarse- ¡No te acerques! –tiro una patada

Otra vez, otra vez tendría que pasar por lo mismo, ¡otra vez no! ¿Por qué insistían tanto? ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que esto no pasara? Tenia que escapar y tenia que hacerlo ya…

-Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

- ¡Aaaaaaaa~~h! ¡Ayúdenme! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero ¿de qué servia? Nadie iba escucharle, absolutamente nadie

- Grita cuanto quieras, nadie vendrá a salvarte –rió mientras que con un shurinken rasgaba la polera del rubio y dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto- Oh, realmente no eres mujer, a menos que seas una chica pecho plano -rió

Observo su pecho y fijo la vista en los rosados botones del menor, sonrió de lado y bajo la cabeza para con su lengua hacer círculos alrededor del botón derecho mientras que con su mano estimulaba el otro.

- ¡Ahhhh… no hagas… ahhh… eso...! –suplico retorciéndose debajo

- ¡Ja! Como si no te gustara… -sin dejar de hacer su trabajo

- Ahhhh… jmmmgmm… -se mordía el labio tratando de mitigar sus gemidos

Odiaba eso, odiaba que le denigraran de tal forma, odiaba que lo confundieran con una mujer, odiaba su apariencia… esta era la causante de todos sus problemas, se odiaba a si mismo por ser como era.

Sasuke dejo, muy a su pesar, aquellos botoncitos para dedicarse a besar y lamer su abdomen y bajar hasta su ombligo y su vientre. Deidara no dejaba de moverse tratando de quitárselo de encima pero no le importo, pronto pudo divisar el bulto que se formaba debajo de los pantalones del chico.

- No me digas que no te gusta esto, porque tu cuerpo dice otra cosa… -rió de lado y acaricio su miembro por encima de la tela

- ¡Ahhhh… no…! –gimió de nuevo, odiaba la situación, odiaba que su cuerpo respondiera a los estímulos sin poder evitarlo

- A ver que haces ante esto… -dijo un tanto sádico y bajo los pantalones de Deidara hasta las rodillas y luego atrapo su hombría con su mano

- ¡Mmmmm! –gimió un poco adolorido

Sasuke empezó a masturbarle, deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía el rubio, su único ojo visible se mantenía fuertemente cerrado, sus mejillas tenían aquel tono rosa que lo hacia verse tan apetecible, su respiración era agitada y sus gemidos eran mas audibles.

Luego de leve tortura, el Uchiha menor acerco sus labios al miembro del chico y le dio unas cuantas lamidas, Deidara ya no pudo reprimir ningún gemido, luego lo introdujo entero a su boca.

- ¡Ahhhh…! –gimió ante el acto, lo odiaba, odiaba Sasuke, lo odiaba por humillarlo de tal forma, odiaba que esa parte de su anatomía ardiera y más odiaba el que extrañamente empezara a disfrutarlo

Sasuke comenzó a mover su cabeza más rápido apresurando el final del rubio, este ahogo un grito lleno de placer y se vino en la boca del pelinegro.

- ¿No te gusto? –dijo limpiándose un poco y mirando a Deidara- Descuida, ya viene lo mejor –rió y desato por completo las manos y piernas del rubio- Ya veras… -

No pudo continuar, Deidara se había abalanzado hacia el y cambiando de posiciones, quedando el encima de Sasuke. Deidara asesto un gran beso contra los labios del pelinegro, besándolos con lujuria y pasión cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha.

No podía negarlo, quería sentir mas, quería sentir a Sasuke dentro y lo quería ya. No sabia si era por la calentura del momento o si en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo había desarrollado algo mas por el pero eso no importo, no importo una soberana mierda, el solo obedecería a su cuerpo y ya.

- Calla, no pares… -dijo rompiendo el beso y tratando de sacar el cinturón que sujetaba los pantalones de Sasuke con desesperación- ¡Maldición! –exclamo al no poder sacarlo tan rápido como quería

¡Al fin! Logro sacarlo, rápidamente los bajo junto con su ropa interior, miro su excitado miembro y sin pudor alguno lo introdujo de golpe en su boca escuchando al Uchiha gemir placenteramente.

Lengüetazos, pequeñas mordidas, chupadas, le daba de todo al pene del pelinegro, le encantaba tenerlo en la boca, le encantaba su sabor. Antes de que Sasuke se corriera lo saco de su boca y volvió a besarlo mientras que con la lengua de su mano seguía masturbándole, era un poco doloroso pero eso le valía, luego de unos instantes Sasuke se vino en esta y Deidara limpio todo rastro de semilla con la lengua de su mano, le ardía debido a su herida pero no se quejo.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? –dijo jalando hacia delante al pelinegro- ¿No que faltaba lo mejor? -sonrió abriendo sus piernas y metiendo a Sasuke entre ellas

- Claro que no… -dijo tomando una y abriéndola más- Ahora si viene lo mejor… -sonrió y coloco la pierna encima de su hombro

Luego llevo tres dedos a la boca del chico y este los lamió con gusto y de la manera más sexy y seductora que pudo. Con su mano libre, Sasuke aparto el flequillo que cubría parte de su rostro y observo a Deidara, sus ojos ahora si visibles se encontraban entre abiertos, respiraba con excitación, sus mejillas aun mostraban ese hermoso color rosa al igual que sus labios, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y revuelto, con algunos pegados a su rostro debido al sudor y lo único que apartaba a su cuerpo de la total desnudez era su capa Akatsuki.

Era una vista muy excitante y erótica, al menos para Sasuke. Cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados los retiro e introdujo uno en la entrada de Deidara. Este se tenso unos momentos y más cuando sintió el segundo dedo seguido de uno tercero.

Sasuke empezó a moverlos en círculos, ensanchado la estrecha cavidad y suponiendo que estaba lo suficiente dilatada los retiro y tomo la otra pierna colocándola en su hombro.

- ¿Listo? –pregunto tanteando la virginal entrada con su miembro

- Mmmmm… -gimió ante el acto y asintió con la cabeza

- Bien, seré gentil, como lo prometí -haciendo caso de la afirmación introdujo su miembro completo en el cuerpo de Deidara

- ¡A-a-aaaaaah! –grito de dolor y se aferro fuertemente a la camisa del pelinegro, cerró los ojos por instinto dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, era doloroso, muy doloroso y pudo sentir como unos pequeños hilos de sangre resbalaban por sus muslos.

- Ahhhh… que culo tan apretado tienes… de verdad… ahhh… eras virgen… -gimió Sasuke al sentir como era deliciosamente apretado por las paredes del rubio mientras trataba de reprimir las ganas de moverse contra Deidara

Se quedo inmóvil y dentro del cuerpo del chico, su pene empezaba a doler, necesitaba moverse o si no moriría pero tenia que esperar a que Deidara se acostumbrara, para su buena suerte no paso mucho cuando Deidara movió sus caderas indicándole que podía comenzar a moverse. Y así lo hizo.

- Ahhhh… ahhhh… -gemía entre dolor y placer

- Ahhhh… oh Dios… -gemía de placer

Las embestidas empezaron lenta y suavemente pero luego se volvieron rápidas y violentas sin importarle a ninguno.

Sasuke arremetía más y más duro contra Deidara y no fue hasta que dio en el punto clave cuando Deidara empezó a gemir totalmente descontrolado y placenteramente.

- ¡Ahhh… otra vez… dale ahí…! –decía sumido en el más puro placer

- Solo si dices que serás mi UKE a partir de hoy… -rió y dejo de moverse

- Ammmm… por favor… dame ahí… ahhh… otra vez… -Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Mmmm… seré tu… ammm… tu Uke, tu… serás mi… ahhh… mi SEME… -tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y seguidamente Sasuke volvió a darle repetidas veces en aquel lugar- ¡Ahhh… si, más… más… más duro…ahhh… rápido…! -pidió y Sasuke obedeció

Ambos estaban envueltos en el placer total, lo disfrutaban, les encantaba. Tal vez no habían tenido un buen comienzo, tal vez sus caminos eran opuestos pero no importaba ya, ambos se atraían, ¿amor? No lo sabían, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que se necesitaban uno al otro y no podrían vivir sin ello…

Al cabo de unas horas el clímax llego para ambos, el orgasmo los golpeo duramente haciendo a Deidara arquear su espalda y Sasuke aferrarse al cuerpo del rubio, ambos gritando el nombre de su amante y viniéndose en este.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Sasuke salio del cuerpo de Deidara y se tendió en su pecho, tratando se sincronizar su agitada respiración con la de su ahora rubio UKE.

Se quedaron ahí, sin moverse, sin mirarse… en absoluto silencio, ni incomodo ni sepulcral simplemente tranquilo… luego de unos minutos ambos hablaron…

- Yo quiero… -corearon al mismo tiempo

- Tu primero… -dijo el pelinegro un poco sonrojado

- Yo… yo quiero… quiero estar contigo… -dijo sonrojándose al máximo, Sasuke lo miro serio lo que hizo a Deidara encogerse y desilusionarse- Esta bien… te diré donde esta Itachi… -susurro evadiendo la mirada

- No… -

- ¿Eh? -

- Olvida eso… eso no me importa ya… porque yo tambien quiero… -se acerco a sus labios- Quiero que estés conmigo… siempre… -dijo al fin

Se miraron unos instantes y luego unieron sus labios en un beso lento, puro quizás casto y abrazándose fuertemente antes de caer dormidos.

¿Amor? Otra vez esa pregunta… tal vez era amor, tal vez era atracción, o solo necesidad de tenerse cerca, poco les importaba saber que era.

Sasuke ya no pertenecía a Hevi, Deidara ya no pertenecía a Akatsuki… Sasuke era de Deidara y Deidara era de Sasuke…

Si, tal vez este era el cambio que habían estado buscando… aquel que les permitiría olvidarse de todo… era un cambio un tanto extraño… pero placentero al fin…

-End-


End file.
